Jueves Sasuhina
by Virgin-chan
Summary: Song-fic basado en una hermosa canción, que se basó en una horrenda realidad que aún acontece en nuestros días. Demos la oportunidad de leer algo lindo y bueno en estos precarios días donde solo escuchamos desgracias día con día.


Titulo: Jueves

Autora: Virginia Zatarain

Género: Drama- Romance- Tragedia

Narrador: Primera persona/ Protagonista

Narrador intradiegético

Adaptación: 11 de Marzo 2004

Escenarios: Vagón del Tren.

Puntos:

-Recuerdos-

-''Hablan (Dialogo)''

**-''Enfasis''**

Esta pequeña historia esta dedicada para todas aquellas personas que no son capaces de confesar a esa persona especial un…

¡me gustas!

Endlessly, She said…

Capitulo Unico.- ''11 de Marzo''.

Tal vez no podría llegar a ser la chica perfecta a los ojos de los demás.

Pero el verme todas las mañanas por mi espejo hace que mi autoestima baje como una montaña rusa en descenso. No puedo encontrarme bella, ni mucho menos bonita, no puedo reunir el valor necesario, ni para tan siquiera, mirarte.

Y es que el pensar tanto en lo superficial me hace más vacia y deserebrada como las chicas locas de mi generación.

¿Porque los chicos de ahora no se fijan en el interior de las personas? ¿Porque, necesariamente, deben de ser planas, delgadas estilo anorexicas y sobre todo populares? La tipica chica tonta con cuerpo de modelo, pero cerebro de arroz. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy.

''**De la vista nace el amor. . .''** Se ve que quien inventó esa frase, no pensó en personas como yo. No se me puede aplicar ni siquiera un poco. Pero tal vez si yo fuera más hueca, juntaria todo el coraje y valor suficiente para cruzar el vagòn y por fin conocerte, como muchas veces lo he vivido en mis sueños. Y es que el soñar si se me tiene permitido pero ni aun asi no soy alguien valiente.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de Revista_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres._

Tan ilusa soy que por ti me puse la unica falda que poseo, no me gustan, pero este dia tan especial amerita que me ponga lo más elegante y valioso que tengo.

La falda que me dio mi mamá antes de morir.

Subiste al vagón de la estación de Atocha, que es el que me deja directo en mi casa.

Pero ahi te vi como todos los dias, que tomas esta ruta en la cuál nunca te habia visto y mucho menos imagine que vivieras tan cerca mio.

El verte estos 20 minutos me basta para poder seguir respirando, para poder llevar esta soledad que me esta matando. Porque solo 20 minutos me bastan para soñar.

De ida y vuelta, de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, yo soy libre de imaginar que estoy a tu lado.

Mi respiración se corto de pronto y el aire se hizo más espeso, con dificultad lograba llegarme a los pulmones.

Un sonrojo se extendió por todo el largo de mis mejillas. Una sonrisa tonta apareció.

Me acomode recta en mi lugar, al notar como te sentabas en frente de mi. Clave profundamente mi Mirada opalina en ti, nerviosamente, me acomodaba en mi asiento, arreglando mi cabello y mi falda, esperando a que levantaras el rostro y me miraras atentamente.

Y al verte hacerte este gesto tan esperado, del que por fin me notaras, sucedieron tantas cosas en cuestión de 4 segundos.

Cuatro cortos y eternos segundos:

Una Mirada de soslayo de tu parte.

Una nueva ilusion que hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora.

Un bostezo con desdén mirando algo más interesante que cruza por tu ventana.

Unas lagrimas queriendo brotar esa esperanza rota.

Al parecer la ventana te ofrecia un mejor panorama y claro que te lo ofrecia, porque yo no tengo nada de lo que tu pudieras desear.

El dolor invade mi pecho y hace que me quiera morir por algo tan simple pero para lo que a mi representa un esfuerzo.

Comenzé con mi mania de jugar con mis dedos, pero ni eso me hacia olvidar lo que instantes atrás habia pasado.

Mis manos viajaron a mis muslos, y los deseos rotos se aferraron a esa falta tan bonita. Llorando.

No habia servido para nada.

Sentia esas lagrimas quemar mis pupilas, rogando por salir rebeldes e imparables, mostrandome pusilanime ante ti. Enseñandote lo patetica que resulto ser.

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti, mi falda más bonita_

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

Una gota salada logró escabullirse por todo el largo de mi mejilla, muriendose en la cueva de mis labios.

Un sollozo ahogado se atoró en mi garganta. Sumisa, enrede mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazandome, consolandome, sin darme mucho calor a cambio.

Entristecida y muy absorta en mis pesares, no pude percartarme de que me mirabas.

Levante mi rostro para mirarte aunque sea una vez más y para mi sorpresa tus oscuros orbes se clavaban en mi. Nunca me habias mirado con tal intensidad. Un fuego palpable.

Un suspiro escapó de tus labios e instantaneamente cerré mis ojos, convenciendome de que este momento era real.

Llevé mis manos a la altura de mi pecho tratando de controlar ese revoloteo de colibri enjaulado.

Mi corazón latia frenetico de solo recrear ese momento en el cuál nuestros ojos se cruzaron por segunda vez.

Pequeños temblores me invadian por la emoción, el oxigeno no entró a mis pulmones como era debido.

Me sentia realizada, tantos meses esperando a que te percataras de mi simple presencia, de que supieras de que existo y de que solo me encuentro a unos pasos de ti.

Este es el momento en el que debo de juntar toda el valor necesario para ponerme de pie, cruzar ese pasillo que nos separa, hablarte… Saber como eres, conocerte, tocarte y sentirme viva.

Porque tú no sabes que yo siempre te miro en la escuela.

Eres dos años mayor que yo, pero desde que me diste ese pañuelo azul, con tu nombre grabado, para yo

poder secar las lagrimas que

me abordaron aquel dia del año pasado :

Silencioso.

Serio. Y sin saber mi dolor, tuviste el valor de acercarte, poder mirarme, ese momento magico en el que nuestros ojos se cruzaron por primera vez hizo que el tiempo tuviera compasión y se detuviera por un minuto.

Tirada bajo el árbol aquel dia en donde el sol dejo de existir en mi vida, sin que nadie me viera, pequeña a la vista de todos, pero tu te agachaste hasta quedar a mi altura.

Llorando, desgarrandome, y tu me extendiste tu mano con un pequeño pañuelo color azul y sin más, sin preguntar, te pusiste de pie y seguiste tu camino, dejandome soprendida porque ese dia había quedado huerfana y tú fuiste el unico que me acompaño en mi sufrir.

Eres lo unico que me queda, secaste mis lagrimas, me acompañaste en mi dolor, un minuto, pero para mi fue toda una vida.

Por eso lucho dia con dia para que sepas que solo sigo respirando por ti, porque aquel dia del año pasado, mi madre me dijo adiós.

Siento tu Mirada onix clavarse de lleno contra mi, me siento nerviosa y un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo hasta que se me congelara el tuetano.

Lentamente levante mi Mirada. Un revoloteó se produjo en mi interior y me quede absorta en esos ojos tan vacios y misteriosos a la vez y por primera vez quize armarme de valor para poder pronunciar por fin tu nombre, poder ponerme de pie y cruzar el vagón, llegar y preguntarte quien eres y asi poder amarnos eternamente.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me mentalizaba en lo que iba a hacer, escuche un suspiro pesado salir de tus labios, levanto de Nuevo la vista y por milesimas de segundos asi estuvimos tratando de decodificar ese enigma que encontrabamos el uno al otro. Hasta que algo realmente interesante cruzó por tu ventana y tu Mirada se perdió en el paisaje abstracto de las vias.

El pavor que me causó el perderte sin conocerte, aún, me hizo temblar y un vacio interno se produjo en mi interior y en este extenso vagón me senti tan pequeña como una oruga.

Observe de Nuevo hacia el frente para poderte decir todo lo que un año me he guardado, confirmar de que ese momento en el que nuestros ojos se perdieron fue real, pero al verte bajar del vagón en la que debí suponer era tu parada, caí en cuenta de que todo habia sido una jugarreta de mi illusion, no puedo evitar llorar como aquel dia del año pasado.

_Y entonces me miras_

_Te miro y suspires_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar._

Todo esto se ha convertido en una rutina para mi. Te miro todos los dias de Lunes a Viernes, que pasan volando como funebres y obscuras golondrinas, tal cualés del poema de Bécquer, que no les importa las circunstancias y el tiempo resulta efímero, ellas, frias y desgraciadas, sin importarles nada, vuelan al alba sin esperar un mañana.

De estación a estación, siempre en la misma posición, tú siempre en frente de mi y solo se interpone el silencio entre nosotros.

No importa cuanto llegue a tomarme, yo juntare las fuerzas necesarias para hablarte, conocerte. Haciendo de lado mi timidez, olvidandome de mi falta de personalidad, sumisa pero todo por ti.

Este sera el dia en el que yo vuelva a ver a brillar la luz del sol…

Caminó a la estación y veo como las nubes se apilan negras sobre mi, la lluvia amenazó a la estación y suspendieron el trabajo del vagón, obligandome a ir de pie.

Comenzó a llover, el cielo no quizó que yo me encontrara contigo este día y caminando bajo la lluvia nadie se percató de que me encontraba llorando.

Aunque hubiera sido irrelevante, el destino me odia y soy enemiga constante de la suerte, por eso el cielo compartió mi pena, y el clima fue el reflejo de mi corazón.

_Y así pasan los dias_

_De Lunes a Viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

_De estación a estación_

_De frente tu y yo, _

_Ahí viene el silencio._

Pero hoy seria un Nuevo dia, hoy en mi tercer intento. Alguien dijo una vez que **''La tercera es la vencida. . .'' **así que hoy no dejare pasar la oportunidad de verte. Hoy dejare que la timidez muera y que la valentia nazca.

Las ganas de conocerte son más Fuertes que un infantile miedo de hablar con un chico.

Conozco tu rostro, pero no tu tacto.

Conozco tu nombre, pero no tu voz. Conozco tantas cosas de ti pero nunca te he hablado mi escudo son 10 pasos detrás de ti.

No me importa mi indumentaria el dia de hoy, no importa mi cabello, lo que realmente importa el dia de hoy es que enfrentare esa barrera de silencio que sin darnos cuenta hemos levantado y forjado entre los dos.

Te subiste al vagón como todos los dias, te setante frente a mi, como siempre lo haz hecho.

Clave con fervor mi Mirada en ti, esperando que me dedicaras una Mirada y para mi fortuna paso lo mismo que la ultima vez. . .

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, cerré mis ojos nerviosa, entrando en las garras del panico, temor a volver a verme timida frente a ti.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de tus labios y el miedo venció a la valentía nuevamente.

Comenzé a temblar por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hablarte.

El tren se hizó más grande y yo me encogí, no podia creer que me engañara tantas veces, pretendiendo ser algo que no era.

**¡NO SOY FUERTE!**

Las lagrimas hicieron su acto de presencia, haciendome lucir demacrada y fatal. Simplemente una nefasta imagen para tus ojos.

_De pronto me miras_

_Te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos_

_Tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro _

_Me hago pequeñita _

_Y me pongo a temblar._

Sentí que la oportunidad se me escapaba por entre los dedos, el panico volvio a invadirme al sentir como el tren se paraba en seco en la que se supone debía ser tu parada.

Te sentí ponerte de pie y aprete mis ojos con más fuerza, enterre mis uñas en mis piernas, para tratar de conseguir ese coraje.

Escuchaba el eco de tus zapatos al caminar por el suelo, era un sonido funebre el cuál se hacia más distante, la luz se iba y la oscuridad comenzaba a tragarme viva, poco a poco.

En mi desesperación e inconsiencia, mis labios se movieron, soltanto asi un pequeño gritito tartamudo:

-''¡S-Sasuke!''.- Pronuncié tu nombre por primera vez en mi vida.

Una sensación de alivio combinada con el miedo me revolvió el estomago.

Mis labios hormigueaban pero que dulce sensación sentí cuando pronuncié tu nombre, el miedo aún estaba presente, porque no sabía como reaccionarias.

Pero si me equivoque y no me escuchaste podria decirtelo otro dia y seguramente con mayor seguridad.

Pero… y si me escuchaste y piensas: **'' Que chica tan ridicula''** o **''Que chica tan tonta''** y puede que si lo sea, pero no me importa, no me importa tu rechazo, aunque muera en tus manos, me siento liberada de solo haber podido vencer mi miedo de pronunciar tu nombre.

¿Esto es sentirse Liberada?

Que Hermosa sensación, que hermoso sentimiento del que me he perdido toda mi vida a causa de timidez.

El rechazo me matara, y el que me digas cualquier cosa parecida a mis pensamientos me hara querer que un hoyo se abra bajo mis pies y me trague completamente viva.

Deseando morir.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

_Seguro que piensas _

''_**Que chica más tonta''**_

_Me quiero morir._

Pero el tiempo se para por segunda vez, como aquel dia del año pasado.

Te acercaste a mi y perdiste tu parada, tal vez y llegarias tarde a la escuela, pero eso no te importó… te pusiste frente a mi y volviste a agacharte a mi altura, una sonrisa dedicada solo para mi curvó la comisura de tus labios, y en tus ojos se mostraba una luz indescriptible y una felicidad que mi hizo estremecer.

Siempre frio y recitente, en la escuela y en el vagón, nunca sonriendo a las demás chicas que te coquetean y ahora me sonreias a mi, la chica anti-social a la que solo haz visto una vez.

Inconsientemente pellizque la palma de mi mano, para corraborar que no estaba soñando como la vez pasada, pero esta vez era real. Esta vez por fin estoy frente a ti.

Este jueves 11 de marzo mi vida ha cambiado por completo y me siento tan feliz que no sé como reaccionar.

Tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos:

-''No sabes cuanto había esperado por este momento'',- Atonita lo escuché y me senti volar en una nube, su voz era gruesa y ronca pero para mi sonaba tan dulce y melodiosa, como la de un angel.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de emoción y por primera vez en mi vida, despues de todo mi pasado, volvia a ser feliz.

-''Y-yo tambien lo esperaba. . .''.- Sonreí mientras mis lagribas amenzaban por salir.- ''Desde aquel dia. . .''

-''. . . del año pasado''.- Completó él, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su pulgar.- ''No sé como pero solo sucedió. Desde aquel día sentí la necesiadad de estar contigo, Me enamoré de alguien quien ni siquiera conozco y cada día te hecho de menos''

-''Yo tambien''.- Lo interrumpí.- ''E-eres la unica persona que me queda''.- Sonrió nervioso y desviaba su rostro, capté un leve sonrojo implantado en sus mejillas y continuó hablando:

-''Cada mañana rechazo el tren que me lleva directo a mi casa, eligiendo este tren… solo para verte.''.- Sonreí feliz y esa luz que tanto esperaba lo ilumino y la felicidad y la paz que necesitaba, embarcaron a mi corazón.

_El tiempo se para_

_Te acercas diciendo:_

''_**Yo no te conozco y y ate echaba de menos,**_

_**cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

_**y elijo este tren''.**_

Mi parada esta proxima pero en estos momentos no me importa en lo absoluto porque hoy mi vida ha cambiado, tornandose de un lienzo en blanco y negro a uno lleno de luz, lleno de color.

La escuela puede esperar…

Me tomas la mano con delicadeza mientras nuestras miradas se Cruzan y tartan de olvidar a esa mala compañia llamada soledad, esta se ha desvanecido.

-''Aún no me puedo explicar el porque me intrigas tanto, pero…''.- Apretó mi mano para sacarme de mi ensueño y traerme a la realidad.- ''Solo sé que no quiero alejarme de ti, Hinata''.

Perpleja lo mire, y entre el escepticismo y la oscuridad de sus orbes le pregunté:

-''¿Como sabes mi nombre?''.- Sonrió arrogante y un poco descortés me contestó con otra pregunta:

-''¿Como sabes tú el mio?''.- Mi cara se tiño de un rojo brillante, un calor que se extendió hasta mis orejas.

No sabia que decirle, porque no tenia una respuesta consisa, solo abri mi mochila y saque una pequeña cajita de maquillaje, en ella venia el pañuelo azul bordado con letras doradas que traian las iniciales **U.S.**

-''E-eres el unico de t-tu generación con e-estas iniciales''.- aclaré y vi como anonadado mirabas el pañuelo.

-''A-aún lo conservas''.- No fuiste capaz de ocultar tu asombro, me miraste y me dijiste.- '' Este pañuelo tiene un significado importante para mi, era un regalo de la madre que nunca conocí… que lo hayas guardado significa mucho.''.- Me lo puso en las manos y las cerró.- ''Y como es tan importante para mi, quiero que lo conserve la persona quien más me importa en la vida''.- Un sonrojo volvió a aparecer a mención de sus palabras, y el solo pudo sonreir arrogante.

Mire sus finos labios mientras entrabamos por un tunel, tan delgados pero a la vista tan suaves.

Fuimos acortando distancia claramente podia sentir su respiración tan agitada con la mia, golpeando de lleno contra mi rostro.

Me sentia tan nerviosa pero a la vez tan feliz por algo que el destino proclamó como **''Inevitable''.**

El beso no llegó, se escuchó una explosion en el vagón continuo y la oscuridad nos envolvio en sus redes.

_Y ya estamos llegando_

_Mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un dia especial este 11 de marzo_

_Me tomas la mano_

_Llegamos a un tunel_

_Que apaga la luz._

El vagón se cimbró y mi cuerpo salió volando al frente, chocando contra el cristal.

Una nueva explosión se volvió a escuchar en el otro vagón, una fuerte luz impactó conta mis pupilas volviendome a sacar volando.

Trataba de protegerme o chocar con la espalda, o con un costado de mi cuerpo, pero al caer mi cuerpo recibia tantos golpes en todas las partes sensibles de mi cuerpo, e incluso en la cabeza.

Ahora sabia como era el movimiento de un Freezbee al ser lanzado por los aires.

Los gritos de la gente se escuchaban.

Varios gritos de mujeres gritando el nombre de sus hijos o de su esposo, queria gritarte pero no podia, sentia mi boca llena de humo.

Y al no escuchar respuesta de tu parte me desespere.

Cuando logré sacar la voz, una nueva explosión volvió a llegarme y los gritos y llantos de la gente se apagaron en un santiamen.

Sentia un dolor punzante, la mitad de mi cuerpo aplastada y caliente por la onda expansiva de calor debido a la explosión.

Sentia cristales atorados en varias zonas de mi cuerpo.

Olia esa acritud a acre, a metal oxidado por todo el vagón. Sentia ese liquido caliente escurrirze desde mis sienes hasta mis labios.

Mi nuca la sentia totalmente abierta y la inconsiencia me estaba llevando de la mano.

Pero nada de esto me importaba…

A mi mente solo podias venir tú.

¿Estaras bien?

¿Donde estaras?

¿Estaras herido?

¿Estaras buscandome?

¿Estaras pensando en mi?

¿Estaras lejos?

¿Estaras cerca?

¿Estaras con vida?

¿Estaras. . .muerto?

El solo pensar en esto ultimo hizo que la voluntad de verte, aunque sea por ultima vez fuera más grande que el dolor fisico.

Me movi arrastras por todos los escombros, los cables electricos colgaban peligrosos y aun podia ver varias llamaradas de fuego a lejos.

No se escuchaban gritos, no se escuchaban llantos, solo se escuchaba el un silencio sepucral por todo el lugar. Pero yo debia encontrarte, queria ver ese fulgor en tus ojos y corroborar de que no te haya pasado nada.

Mientras me movia trataba de encontrarte por entre los cuerpos de las victimas, todos deformes por la explosión, otros muertos por el peso aplastante del tren sobre sus cuerpos.

Victimas, niños, hasta bebes bañados en sangre por tan inhumanidad, ¿Porque hacian esto, porque nos llevaban entre sus sabanas la gente poderosa?.

¿Porque nosotros teniamos que pagar las malas jugadas ajenas?

Mi corazón se comprimió y las esperanzas de encontrarte se esfumaron. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Deje que las lagrimas me abnegaran y deje que la muerte poco a poco me envolviera en sus brazos.

-''H-hinata…''.- Escuche un susurro ronco y apagado y pude reconocer tu voz. Con dolor corporal trate de seguirme arrastrando.

Llegué a un cuerpo que se encontraba apartado de todos los demás, bajo los asientos del vagón, estire mi mano y volteé el rostro y bajo esas manchas de ollin y sangre pude reconocerte.

Mi corazón volvio a latir una vez más y fui feliz de dedicarte una ultima Mirada más.

Tu respiración era entre-cortada y buscabas tomar todo el aire necesario para seguir hablando.

Con la poca fuerza que te quedaba me tomaste del cuello y me acercaste a ti, y yo acorte la distancia.

Nuestros labios se encontraron por primera y ultima vez. Pero fue un momento magico que jamás en mi vida experimente.

Un amor indescriptible, nuestros labios se fusionaban y se comian como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro.

La danza fue inevitable pero cai sobre su pecho al no poder reunir todas las fuerzas para seguir con tan hambriento y esperado beso.

Acariciaste mi cabello con tus temblorosas manos.

-''¿p-porque, p-porque pasa esto?''.- Comenzé a llorar sobre su pecho. El solo hacerlo me causaba un dolor mortal en mi abdomen y en todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Sentia mi cara arder en llamas con el contacto de mis lagrimas con la sangre.

Pero era verdad, ¿Porque justo cuando la luz comienza a brillar sobre mi, tiene que suceder esto?

La vida nunca me quizo ver feliz.

Y el destino fue causante de todo esto. De su envidia, orgullo y prejucio, pero yo no merecia conocer lo que era vivir una vida plena y llena de alegria.

¿Que te hice? ¿Que le hice a la vida?

Y por ser tan enemiga constante, lleve entre mis manos a Sasuke.

Si no le hubiera hablado no hubiera perdido su parada y tal vez ahorita estaria con vida en la escuela, haciendo su tarea, o haciendo cualquier cosa, pero viviendo.

Tal vez yo me hubiera bajado en mi parada y hubiera llorado culpandome por lo pusilanime que fui al no poder declararmele. Hubiera faltado a la primera clase y te hubiera mirado trás un tronco.

Pero por lo menos sabria que el sigue en este mundo, no estaria en todo este problema, se hubiera salvado de morir tan tragicamente.

Él no se lo merecia y era lo que me daba más coraje. Una ira descomunal contra mi misma por llevarte a este cruel destino.

Miraba su cara toda arañada y llena de moretones a causa de los golpes y solo yo tenia toda la culpa.

¿Quien diria que un momento de felicidad fuera un mal presagio?

-''Solo paso''.- Contestó el mientras seguia sintiendo su respiración sobre mi nuca.

-''P-perdon''.- Me disculpe, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, comenzaba a debilitarme cada Segundo más, entonces queria que el ultimo instante que me quedara de vida valiera la pena.- ''S-si no te h-hubiera hablado t-tu estarias…''

-''Ni te atrevas a decirlo''.- Contestó el con una nota de enfado, pero aun asi, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza me abrazo, atrayendome un poco más.- ''Que tu me hayas hablado me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, prefiero morir asi, que morir sin haberte conocido. El hubiera no existe Hinata y si muero… quiero que sea a tu lado''.- Mis lagrimas siguieron corriendo, reuni mi ultima barra de esfuerzo al besar superficialmente sus labios.

Despues ya sin nada por lo cuál seguir aqui me deje caer.- '' Hinata quedate conmigo, vas a ver que nos rescataran de aqui, no me dejes''.- Comenzé a esuchar sus sollozos y pude divisar unas lagrimas.-''¡Hinata, eres lo unico que he esperado en la vida! Lo unico que me queda, ¡No me dejes solo! Porfavor, yo **Te amo. . .**''

Dices algo más pero ya no escucho, solo comprendí esas palabras que estuve esperando desde el año pasado para poder escucharlas, año que fue toda una vida para mi.

Mis parpados comienzan a pesar como dos grandes rocas que no soy capaz de sostener.- ''¡Hinata!''.

El aire ya no entra más a mis pulmones y la oscuridad me come completa, La muerte anuncia su partida al Nuevo al Nuevo mundo, donde probablemente sea feliz y ahi esperare por ti, pero antes de partir, antes de ya no despertar más, te regalo el ultimo latido de mi corazón, su ultimo soplo. . .

_Te encuentro la cara_

_Gracias a mis manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente y _

_Te beso en los labios_

_Dices que me quieres_

_Y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo_

_De mi corazón…_

**-'' Te amo''. . . **El telón se cierra trayendo solo oscuridad, pero una sonrisa permanence en mi rostro porque donde sea que yo vaya sé que te vere allí y no Habra ningún poder humano que nos pueda separar.

**Sasuke**, gracias por ser mi luz y por haberme dado los animos de seguir viviendo aquel dia del año pasado.

**Ai shiteru.**

**The End***

Este Song-fic fue inspirado por la canción

De la oreja de Van Gogh ''Jueves''.

Para los que no saben lo que hay detrás de esta canción.

A que se refiere el Jueves 11 de Marzo del 2004, bueno aclararé

Su duda:

Un Jueves, 11 de Marzo del año 2004, sucedierón unos ataques terroristas en cuatro redes de trenes, en la Ciudad de Madrid, España.

Se trata del mayor atentado cometido en Europa hasta la fecha, con 10 explosiones casi simultáneas en cuatro trenes a la hora punta de la mañana (entre las 07:36 y las 07:40). Más tarde, tras un intento de desactivación, la policía detonaría, de forma controlada, dos artefactos que no habían estallado, desactivando un tercero que permitiría, gracias a su contenido, iniciar las primeras pesquisas que conducirían a la identificación de los autores. Fallecieron 191 personas, y 1.858 resultaron heridas.

Así que este fic esta dedicado a ellos, que en paz descansen

Y tambien dedicados a todos ustedes con el mensaje de que:

''Vivan sus vidas como si fuera el ultimo de ellos

no dejen que nadie pisotee sus sueños y sus metas, todo en esta vida se puede hacer, resolver, todo exepto la muerte,

No fomenten la violencia y hagan la paz, hagan las pases porque no saben lo que sucedera el dia de mañana, vivan su vida al máximo, sin temor a lo que digan o piensen.

Sean ustedes mismos, crean en ustedes y tal vez la vida se los recompensara de una manera, pero vivan en la luz y no sé dejen a arrastrar por los malos sentimientos de los humanos y de nuestro corazón.

No dejen que arruinen sus sueños y metas porque eso es lo que nos hace humanos, ¡Para eso es que vivimos! Así que no dejen que nadie los intimide, cada quien es unico y especial y tiene su talento natural, saquen sus sentimientos a floté y se daran cuenta que la moneda no solo tiene dos caras y la vida les dara una sorpresa grata…''

Gracias por su apoyo y gracias por todas sus palabras.

Los quiere…

Vicky-chan*


End file.
